An Epic WoF Fanfic!
Note: I wrote this fanfic half a year ago. The pacing is really off XD It’s fun to see how much I’ve learned since writing this. Also it was the first thing I ever completed. PROPERTY OF WOLFY, PLEASE DON’T EDIT UNLESS YOU'RE FIXING A GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKE, IN WHICH CASE THANK YOU! Yes, you heard me! I’m writing a WoF Fanfic! But I’ll let you in on a little secret. I don’t know how the story will end! Note: That isn’t how I usually write, I’m just trying it out! Actually, I do now. (Note: this was written on another wiki several months ago. My writing style changed during the time of which I was writing it, which you could tell if you read it. And, wow, this is long...) -Wolfwhisker Part One: Welcome to your doom! Prologue Here I stand, bleeding, and injured, over a great pit of lava, ready to be pushed in. I’m done. Done. Goodbye... Chapter One 6,459 A.S. Oh hey there! My name is Spots, and I'm one of the luckiest dragonets in the world! I've been selected to go to Jade Mountain Academy. After the sixth and newest expansion, there are seventeen winglets, and I'm in the Crystal one! I'm heading there right now! Okay, I just got there, and WOW, it's huge! I've already met one of the dragonets in my winglet, but I don't think he liked me. He ran away from me the moment he saw me. I wonder why. He was a LeafWing, I think. Bad news. I met my the six other dragons in my Winglet, but two of them ran out of the room and another two shivered and looked away. Is something wrong with me? Class started, and my teacher, Bumble, seems really nice. So does the IceWing dragonet, who’s name is Polar. In class we got a history lesson on the Dragonets of Destiny, who were the founders of the school and heroes that saved the world! I want to be just like Tsunami the SeaWing. She was brave, fierce, and best of all she cared for her fellow Dragonets of Destiny! She was amazing. We’re apparently going to get a lesson on Darkstalker tomorrow! I can’t wait! After class, Bumble told me that me and Polar are going to be the first boy-girl clawmates in the history of the school! This makes today the best day of my life! Chapter Two The next morning, when I woke up, I saw something lying on the ground. Not knowing what it was, I picked it up. It was a strange glassy thing, and when I opened it up it reflected the cave. So, I angled it so I could see my reflection in it. Now, I had seen the thing in the river before. But when I asked my mom if that was me, she told me that it was just a trick of the light, and it definitely wasn’t what I looked like. The thing in the river was so ugly, so I was very relieved. But when I looked in the weird glassy thing, it showed eTHE THING IN THE RIVER! I always thought I would be the most beautiful MudWing-SeaWing-LeafWing-RainWing-IceWing ever, but I look more scavenger-like than beautiful. Bleh. I have the large face of a MudWing with the dainty facial features of a LeafWing and strange stripes under my wings and spikes on my back that look nothing like my rainbow scales. And my wings... no wonder they all run away. I screamed. The sound woke Polar up. “What happened?” “M-my face!” “So? I think you look great.” “But, I’m so ugly!” “No.“ “Yes! Everyone runs away from me!” “Well, they're silly. Trust me, you really suit those spikes.” “You really think so?“ “Yes, I do. Now let’s get to class. We get to start the new Physical Education program today, so we don’t want to be late!” Chapter Three Okay, Physical Education isn't as fun as it seems. This is what happened when me and Polar got there: "This isn't PE," Polar said as she looked around. "This is army training!" I looked around the PE stadium, and I saw the Moonstone Winglet doing push-ups in one corner, and the rest of the Crystal Winglet flying laps around the stadium. "Look who came," smirked Holly, the LeafWing who had run away from me on the first day. "It's the ugly dragonet and his bodyguard!" Polar bristled immediately. "Oh yeah, well at least neither of us is a... a moonlicker!" Holly opened his mouth to say something but he was cut of by a sharp whistle for the other side of the stadium. "You, ugly, and you, shiny, you're late. Fifty extra laps around the stadium!" shouted the PE teacher. Fifty?! Not to mention she called me ugly! She's so mean! And fifty laps... after looking around the stadium, I wasn't even sure I could do two. When the brutal class was almost over, the PE teacher, named Impaler, said she was gonna give us a self defense lesson. "First, I'll need one volunteer.." she growled. Everybody raised their wings except for me and Polar. "You! Ugly!" She said as she pointed at ME. "Come over here." I did as she said, too scared to do anything else. "Now, stand still." I did. And I saw her tail move. And I was to late to stop it from whipping into me. I gasped as it drew blood. "Too slow," she said with a hint of a smile on her mouth. "Why did you do that? It hurt!" "Shut up. I went easy on you. Next time, you better be ready. Otherwise you won't be as lucky." Then, we had to go to History. Phew. But as we left, Holly and his HiveWing and SkyWing cronies snickered at me. Chapter Four Finally, History! "Spots? What happened?" Bumble almost whimpered. "It was the PE teacher! She hit me!" ”What? Okay, I’m talking to the principal about her. Right now. Why don’t you get a bandage from the Infirmary. Did everyone see this happen?” Polar nodded, and so did the MudWing and the NightWing in our Winglet, plus one of Holly’s cronies. However, Holly and his friend Duster (No wonder she’s so mean!) stayed silent. ”Holly? Dust?” asked Bumble. ”They're lying,” said Holly. “Nothing of the sort happened. Spots is just mad that he isn’t good at flying.” What a jerk! And, for the record, I’m GREAT at flying! “Well, most of you say it happened, so I’m going to go talk to the principal about it,” Bumble decided. “Polar and Deathseeker, you can come with me. Silver, help Spots to the Infirmary.” Everyone agreed. Chapter Five Silver seems... nice. She’s always been so quiet, I never got a chance to talk to her. So I tried starting a conversation on the way to the Infirmary. “So, why are you named Silver?” ”I would rather not say.” ”Why did you go to Jade Mountain Academy?” ”Sorry, but I don’t really tell other dragons about me. What about you?” ”Well, It’s always been my dream. I didn't really know any other dragonets before I got here. Now, I have Polar.“ ”Well, we’re here. Nice chatting with you.” ”Okay!” The nurse gave me a check-up. “How did this happen?” he asked worriedly. “The cut... it's poisoned!“ ”Impaler slashed me with her tail!" ”Oh no! There is no cure for SandWing venom. In other words, you're dying!” I was doomed! Chapter Five and a half I feel like I'm standing over a great pit of lava. Once the venom takes effect, I'll be pushed in. I'm done. Done. Chapter Six "I did no such thing!" Me, Polar, Deathseeker and Bumble had confronted Impaler, who was talking to the principal. "Bumble, you didn't see this. You know I wouldn't do that. Why trust the word of three dragonets?" Bumble roared. "Make that five! Also, the cut has SandWing venom in it. There aren't any SandWings in the Moonstone or Crystal Winglet!" "I-i-" "Enough!" the Principal yelled. "Implaler, you are fired! Now leave!" "But I-" "Just go!" Impaler scurried out of the room. "Has any of you ever heard of the Legend of Moon?" the Principal said in a low voice. "Me!" Bumble grinned, seeming to have forgotten about the poison for a second. "Of course you have. You teach history. But the dragonets don't know." She pointed at us. "Moon was a telepathic dragon; she could read minds. But in the War of the Hive, her lover Qibli was killed by Queen Wasp herself. Devastated, Moon tried everything to bring him back to life. She became known as the Alchemist. Before her death, She made a bottle of the cure for SandWing venom. Legend says it's still out there, In the desert, guarded by a fierce warrior. Bumble, I think you and the Crystal Winglet should go find the bottle!" Next, Deathseeker started coughing and sputtering. "Deathseeker?" Polar whimpered. "Are you okay?" "Eight will go, To the land of desert sand. To find the cure, Of the Heartbroken Alchemist Beware the traitor from within, Beware the Queen of Sand. Beware the one with a heart of Night, Beware your own hearts flight. Find the cure, Seven will make it out. Should you fail, Only one will live to tell the tale." Part Two: Impaler Chapter Seven Naturally, there were gasps from all around. "There hasn't been a prophecy for years!" Bumble gasped. Deathseeker's mouth dropped open. "Did I really just say that?" "Well, that settles it then." Everyone turned to look at the principal. "What?" I asked. "You must go to find the cure." "Okay then." Bumble padded towards the Principal. "We will leave at dawn." The next day, me and Polar got up early to meet the others. Soon, it was time to go. "I'm scared.." Polar shivered as we flew away from Jade Mountain. This wasn't like Polar. "What?! Why?" "Well, did you hear the prophecy? Even if we succeed, one of us won't survive. And if we fail in our task..." "Oh. Yeah. Well, maybe the prophecy was wrong." Polar's reply was cut off by Earthworm, the HiveWing. He flew towards them. "Spots, can I talk to you for a second?" Talk to me? Well, Earthworm was one of Holly's cronies and never been that nice to me. Polar seemed to to read my mind. "Don't worry. If he gives you any trouble, I'll kick him. Hard." "Thanks. No offense, Earthworm. She's just doing her job." I said jokingly. "Bodyguard? How much per day?" She smirked. The three of us laughed. I followed Earthworm out of ear range of the others. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" "I know I've treated you poorly since you arrived here, by looking away and teasing and stuff. But when Impaler slashed you, I realized that was unfair. You were a bright, kind, young dragon and she was a cruel PE teacher." "Does being a PE teacher add more to the evilness scale?" I was in a bright mood, though I was dying. "Yep. It does. Anyways, I thought I should separate myself from Duster and Holly. They're wrong about you. You're a truly brave dragon. Don't let them get to you." I'm not sure what to say. "Um... thanks! That's pretty nice of you!" "Do you think after all of this we can be... friends?" He looked so hopeful. "Of course we can!" "Really? Amazing! Please, call me Earth!" Chapter Eight We had been flying in the Sand Kingdom for several hours when Bumble declared that it was time to make camp. "Can you pass the water?" Deathseeker asked Holly. "Yeah, I can," he replied. Then he paused for a second. "Wait? Where is the water?" He and Duster began a search around the camp that was so crazy it looked almost... fake. "It isn't here!" Holly spoke in despair. "I must have lost it! Now what will we do?" "Holly, you lost the water?" Bumble almost growled. "Oh well. Mistakes happen all the time. Anyways, we gotta search for an oasis." We searched for hours. I felt like I was gonna die. To make matters worse, there was a terrible pain where Impaler had slashed me. Finally, we found water that wasn't a mirage. But there was a unpleasant surprise waiting there for us... Chapter Nine We began to drink the water, but we were stopped by a sharp voice we all knew too well. "Impaler!" Earth gasped. "Looking for the venom cure, I see..." Impaler hissed menacingly. She smirked and said, "Palm! Mirage! Get me all of them except for the IceWing. I'll deal with her myself." Two SandWings came straight at us. "Everybody, fly away!" Bumble called. We obeyed him, a move which I would regret later in life. The last thing I saw was Impaler moving towards Bumble, her tail ready to strike. Still, away we flew, until we were sure Impaler would never catch us. "How could we do that?" I asked. "How could we let Bumble sacrifice himself for us?" Polar looked down, while Earth and Silver looked greatly ashamed. The only Dragon who didn't seem to care was Holly. "Come on, guys. That was his job, to protect all of us. He did it well. Now let's keep moving. The sooner we find the cure, the sooner we all can go home." "Excuse me?! If you think that's so important, then why don't you go home?!" We all looked at who had spoken. It was Silver! Quiet Silver, who I had almost never heard talk, was yelling at possibly the biggest bully in our school. Silver continued. "Holly, you were right about one thing. We need to keep moving, otherwise we'll lose another member of our group! Let's go!" We flew even further away from our homes into the heart of the great desert. Chapter Ten "Look! A Temple!" We had been flying since dawn, so this came as a big surprise and relief to everybody. "This must be where the cure is!" Polar smiled. It seemed like we could all forget about our troubles for a little bit, since we were finally at our destination! And my cut was really hurting, so there couldn't have been a better time. We flew inside... The interior was beautiful! Strange carvings, diamond encrusted pillars, it was like something straight from a dream! I was so immersed in the carvings that I didn't notice the tripwire until I felt it brush against my leg. I saw the arrow fly, but was too slow to stop it. And I saw the giant, brown shape leap in front of me. The arrow hit Silver silently, and she fell to the floor. I screamed. “Silver! Why did you do that for me?” ”I couldn’t let such a bright, strong dragon die before he could change the world. Not on my watch...” ”Die?! Who said something about dying?” "I can feel it... there's poison on the arrow." "Doesn't that take 48 hours before..." I stuttered, unable to finish. This was too real. "This isn't SandWing venom," Silver went on. "This is the kind created by a genius of the 5000's named Winter. He used it in one of his attempts in killing Wasp. It didn't work, but others kept making more illegally. Today, there are more than 250 sources of it. Seems like these people now how to do traps. Find the cure for me, and save the world." I stared in disbelief. How could this happen? Just then, a cloaked figure leaped from the shadows, holding a bottle. "Take this," they said, holding out a bottle. "And why should we trust you?" Polar asked. "Come on. Your friend is already dying. It can't really get any worse." Polar looked around, unsure what to do. "I say we let her take it." Was that me ''who spoke? I guess so. Polar nodded her head in agreement, and the others did the same. Silver drank the contents of the bottle, and suddenly looked much better. "It worked!" She managed to stand up and walk towards us. "Thank you," I said to the Mysterious Dragon. "No problem," they replied. While they said this, I swear I saw a bit of color under their hood. The Mysterious Dragon walled back towards the shadows, and even though Polar doesn't believe me, I swear I saw her walk right through the wall. Very mysterious. Chapter Eleven We continued on through the pathways. We noticed tripwire and other suspicious buttons or levers and were careful to step over them or not touch them. Finally, we got to a room with a giant door! “This must be the the doorway to the potion room!” I called to the others. But then I noticed a small inscription on the door. “Guys. You need to see this.” It read ''What you seek never what you find immediately. Danger is ahead. Beware The Guardian Queen. “Yikes..." Polar shivered as she read it. “Guardian Queen? Hmm.” ”Maybe it’s the Queen of Sand from the prophecy?” Deathseeker wondered. ”How did you know that?” Earth asked. “I thought you didn't know what you said.” ”I heard you talking about it,” Deathseeker replied smoothly. ”Sure, we were talking about the prophecy, but not that specific part," Polar growled. “Deathseeker, there’s something you aren’t telling us.” "I, uh, no! I swear you were talking about it! You were!" Deathseeker spoke desperately. ..She definitely made it up. "No,” Earth replied, almost smug but with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Is the prophecy real?" "Well, um, no. I made it up," she started serenely. Her voice then turned malicious as she continued. "So these guys could get you." Three figures kept out of the shadows. Impaler, Palm, and Mirage. Palm was holding a unconscious figure. Bumble! "Deathseeker. Nice job leading them to me. Next time, don't get them so close to the actual cure. Imagine if we were half an hour late," Impaler scolded. She then swooned. "Mirage, daughter. It's time for you to show your worth. Chain their talons and wings together. And if one of them moves towards us, slit the neck of the HiveWing." They advanced towards us menacingly. Holly then stepped towards them. Maybe he had something. "You know what? I've never wanted to be with these guys. I had water the whole time!” He lifted his wing to reveal the pouch of water. "And they thought I had lost it. What doofuses. Anyhow, I have respect for a smart, running character. One who knows how to give orders, but isn't afraid to do the dirty work themselves. Someone like you, Impaler. I want to join you." "And I do too," Duster padded up to join her friend. "I'd be honored to join you." Impaler smiled. "A duo of traitors. Welcome to the team." How?! How could they do that?! Everyone else was as shocked as me. Polar growled. "Well, we don't want anything to do with you two, or Deathseeker. I propose an idea. Impaler, you and me have a battle. If I win, Spots gets the cure, and we all go away unharmed with Bumble. And if you win, you do whatever you want with all of us. Deal?" She was risking a lot. "Deal," Impaler sighed. "It‘s a shame you won't survive. Anyhow, I'll be quick. Anything to stop this temple from falling into the wrong claws." I smiled at Polar. "We're in your talons now." Chapter Twelve The fight began with the two circling each other. It went on for 14 minutes and 47 seconds (Yes. I was so scared I was counting!). Eventually Impaler got bored and lunged out at Polar. Polar dodged swiftly, and delivered a quick bite on her leg. Impaler howled in pain. They resumed circling, until Polar attempted to slash Impaler with her spikes. Impaler, however, had great reflexes and was able to knock her down before she could do anything. Ouch. Polar got up, but I could notice a red smear on her back. Double ouch. Impaler hissed. ”Nice try. But you wont get away with this.” She lunged towards Polar, locking her in a death grip. Polar kicked at Impaler, leaving scratch marks. Impaler let go, and they resumed circling. Again. It was getting quite repetitive. However, what happened next was the opposite of repetitive. Polar sat down. On the floor of the temple. “I know your trick,” Impaler spoke calmly. “Wait for your opponent to lunge at you. You already did that earlier. Running out of ideas, eh?" "Yep," Polar smiled as she stomped on the temple floor. "What are you trying to do, open up the floor? These walls and floors are made from Granium, the strongest substance in Phyrria or Pantala. And even if it did work, you and your friends would meet the same fate as me." Polar sighed. "Who ever said I was gonna do that?" She delivered another stomp to the ground. There was a rattling sound from the chandelier above Impaler. Polar stoned again... And the chandelier came loose from the ceiling! Turns out the top didn't come off. Just the giant glass part! It fell, closer and closer to Impaler's head. And before she could react, CRASH! It smothered her completely. Palm, horrified, dropped Bumble and dashed away down a dark corridor. Mirage followed, but I swear on my life that she smiled at us. Okay, I know I swear I saw lots of stuff that no one else did, but I swear it's true! Of course, the three dragonets I would have thought of as friends a few minutes ago followed. However, now was not the time for thinking about them. "Come on!" Silver exclaimed. "Let's get that cure." "Yeah!" I agreed. My cut was really throbbing by now. However, I noticed Polar was still staring up at the chandelier, transfixed. "I guess Polar and I will stay here with Bumble," Earth said. Speaking of Bumble, he was pretty beat up. I guess Impaler tortured him, and it must have been pretty ugly. I'll spare you the details of his wings, but it was horrifying. Especially since this happened to him because of me. Silver and I went into the room. Part Three: The Cure Chapter Thirteen The room was lined with giant shelves that stretched all the way up to its 80 foot high ceiling. And these shelves are filled with bottles. Tons of bottles, all labeled. There was a cure for warts, a Superstrength potion, and even a potion That Makes Any Food Taste Like a Juicy Cow. Yummy. And, right in the center of the room, here was a giant pillar. On top was a bottle with an amber liquid I knew could only be the Cure for SandWing Venom. Never mind. It was the cure for frostbreath (Apparently the IceWings used to have a thingy that could cure Frostbreath, but it was destroyed by a evil animus!). The SandWing venom cure was on a smaller pillar right next to it! I grabbed it, and took a sip. Instantly, the pain stopped! It worked! Silver smiled. "We did it, Spots. You're cured!" We ran back out to meet the others. "I can't believe we did it!" Polar grinned. "Maybe this will impress my parents a little..." We should get Bumble back to Jade Mountain Academy," Earth said worriedly. "He looks like he needs a doctor." "Anyone know the way back?" Silver asked. I shook my head no, while Polar stared at the chandelier. "Polar?" "What? Um, no." "I know what to do," Earth said. "Everyone, close your eyes." We all did what he said, probably because we had no other options. When we opened them again, we were back in Jade Mountain Academy! "Earth--?" Silver started, but was cut off by Earth. "We need to get Bumble to the infirmary right now! Let's go!" Chapter Fourteen I paced anxiously outside the infirmary. "You can stop now," Polar grumbled. "You've been pacing for ten minutes." Actually, it was sixteen. I was counting. Just then, the Nurse came outside. "He's gonna be okay.." The nurse raised his spectacles as he asked, "How did that happen? To his wings?" "I'm guessing he was tortured by our former PE teacher," Polar responded. "So she's still on the loose?!" The nurse exclaimed. "Nope," Silver replied. "Polar dropped a chandelier on her." At the mention of what happened to Impaler, Polar stared off into space. "Polar?" I asked as I gave her a gentle nudge. "Are you okay?" "I--I.. I killed a dragon. I killed a dragon! How did I do that? How?!" "It was an act of self defense!" I tried. "She was evil! You saved everyone with your idea!" "She had a family! Didn't you hear, the one called Mirage was her daughter! I wouldn't be surprised if Palm was her mate! I killed a dragonet's mother!" "Well, uh, you saved me! And Earth and Silver! We all owe you our lives." Silver nodded in agreement, and Earth smiled at her. "I'm going back to my cave," Polar said dejectedly. I watched as she walked away. What did I do? Chapter Fifteen Well, we finally get to visit Bumble! I walked inside the Infirmary, alongside Silver and Earth. Polar didn't come, probably still upset about what she did to Impaler. "Hey guys!" a familiar voice said. "Bumble!" the three of us called in unison. His injuries didn't seem as bad as I thought. Phew. He had bandages over his wings, but other than that he seemed... fine. Ish. "Where are the others?" Bumble asked. "Are they okay? Oh no..." “As far as I can tell, they're fine,” I answered. "Physically, at least. Deathseeker betrayed us." Bumble‘s eyes went wide. “No...’’ “Yes,” I replied. “Holly and Duster joined her and Impaler.” “Arrrrrrgh!“ Bumble groaned. “And Polar killed Impaler,” I continued. “And now she’s in her cave hating herself for it.“ “She did the right thing,” Bumble stated after a moment of silence. “True,” Silver sighed. “We told her that, but she’s still beating herself up about it.” “Well, go tell her I say so too. See if she wants to come to the dance.” “The dance?!” Earth exclaimed. “What dance?!” “Oops,” Bumble said, not looking like he made a mistake at all. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you about that. Anyways, go talk to Polar!" I raced out of the Infirmary, thinking about friends and chandeliers and dances. Maybe Polar was feeling better by now. Chapter Sixteen "Polar?" I called into our cave. "Are you in there?" There came a groan from the cave. She did not sound like she was feeling better. Polar came to he entrance of our cave. "What is it?" "Well, uh, Bumble said that you shouldn't be upset about the whole Impaler thing. You did save us," I told her. "Apparently there's also gonna be a dance--" "A dance?!" Polar screeched. "When?!" "Um, I don't really know. Hopefully soon." "I'm in!" She dashed back into the cave. She came back with a elaborate looking piece of paper. "Can you deliver this to Earth?" "Sure!" I grinned, always happy to help a friend and even more happy about this sudden change in Polar's mood. I went down the hallway to where I thought Earth’s cave was. I was wrong. I didn’t know where it was, and I found myself in a seemingly abandoned part of the school. There were so many doorways leading to other doorways, that I didn’t know the way back. There’s was a chill in this hallway. I felt something like a talon on my shoulder... Terrified, I ran away, shaking off whatever that thing was. I ran through a doorway, and the chill vanished instantly. Creepy. Well, I was right in front of the cave with the names Earthworm ''and ''Holly ''engraved on it. There was another name, but it was crossed out. I realized I was probably supposed to be their clawmate until Bumble realized it was best to put me with Polar. I knocked on the door. “Earth?” Earth opened the door. "Oh, hey Spots." "I have a message from Polar," I said dutifully. "But I need to talk to you about something. How did you get us back to Jade Mountain Academy?" "Well, uh, you better come inside my cave," he shivered. "We don't know who could be listening." I was about to protest 'Here? At JMA?', but I realized he was right. Anyone could be a traitor. "Okay," I said. Right after I stepped in, Earth slammed the door, and locked it. I had a feeling he knew a bit about the ''thing, whether it was, in the abandoned part of the school. "Well, here it is. The answer to how we teleported." He pulled out a ordinary looking compass from a locked drawer next to his bed. The only strange thing about it was that the needle wasn't pointing north. It was spinning all around the compass, but in a graceful way. It almost looked like it had been-- I gasped. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. "You're an animus!" "Um, no. Do you want me to tell you the whole story?" I nodded eagerly. "Well, do you remember that stranger in the cloak? Well, after she gave Silver the cure, she tapped a talon to the floor. Instantly, everything stopped. You were all frozen. And Polar had this funny look on her face, like when you pause the TV in the middle of a episode. It was so funny I almost laughed out loud. Anyhow, she told me she was from a group of dragons that tries to help stop something that I've never heard of called.. the 'Pyrrhian rebellion'. I didn't want her to think I was stupid, so I pretended to know all about it. She handed me this compass, telling me to use it when when I needed it. I know she was a she because she took her hood off just then. She was the most amazing dragon I had ever seen, almost like a rainbow colored NightWing! Then she restarted time, and disappeared. I didn't tell you guys 'cause I was afraid you wouldn't believe me, and I'd lose my new friends because they thought I was crazy.." "Understandable." I smiled. "But how did you know how to use it?" "I just asked it to take me to Jade Mountain Academy. And it worked." "Wow!" I exclaimed. "This is too much. Have you told Silver yet?" "Yep," he replied and then continued. "I told her the second we got back." ”Oh yeah, I almost forgot to give you the note!” It was a regular piece of paper, inside a envelope. Earth took it, read it, and laughed. “She’s said the exact same thing as you! Here, come look.” Sure enough, the note read: Dear Earth, How did you teleport us to JMA? The only way you could do this is if you were a animus. If you are, please tell us all. We have a right to know. -''Polar'' I snorted. ”I‘ll go back and fill her in. Do you know any way back to our cave other than through the abandoned section? That place gives me the creeps.“ "You went in there?!" Earth gasped. "Um, yeah. So?" "It's forbidden. Principal Dawn went in there once, when she was a student. For years she was never the same. Or at least that's what my Dad said." I shivered. Creepy. "Your room should be just past the Teacher Quarters. I'll show you," Earth continued. Well, he was right. I filled Polar in, and everything was boring, not necessarily in a bad way, for the next couple of days. Until the dance... Chapter Seventeen We were in Herbs, Healing, and Poisons class when the announcement came on the PA. "Good afternoon!" Principal Dawn called through the speaker. "As you students don't know, but you faculty members do, next Monday is very important. We will be having a dance to celebrate the return of four of our students. So go ahead, ask each other out. Remember, it's next Monday. So, you have five days to find a partner. Good luck!" There was smiles from everyone in the class. Silver almost dropped a giant, 50 pound turnip on her partner from the Jade Winglet. One of the dragonets I didn't know threw a piece of paper at the in the air. It landed on Polar's head. Everyone stared at him, but Polar didn't seem to notice. She was clearly lost in a daydream. A good one or a bad one, I didn't know. "Class dismissed early," Jacinth, the teacher, said. "Birch and Citrine, you stay here." Birch was the dragonet who threw the piece of paper, but I had no idea what he was calling Citrine for. She was my partner for our project, and she was a well behaved and smart dragon. Weird. I shrugged it off and ran to catch up with Silver, Earth, and Polar. "Spots?" Earth asked. "Can I talk to you for a second?" "Of course!" I replied. He pulled me into a corner. "I kinda want to ask Silver to the dance. Should I?" "Of course!" I said. "She would totally say yes!" "Are you gonna ask Polar?" "I'm gonna do it right now!" "Okay then. Best of luck." "You too." I ran back to our cave. Polar was already there. "Polar?" I asked. "Yeah?" "Well, uh, there's something I want to ask you." "What?" "Would, um, you go to the dance with me?" Chapter Eighteen Polar looked at me, and I could see shock in her eyes. "Me? Go with you?" "Yeah." "Spots, well, I really like you. But I only like you as a friend. I'm really sorry, but I'm already going with my childhood friend Sleet." Her words struck me like a bolt of lightning. "I'm really sorry," Polar said. "It's okay.." I sighed. "I think I'm able to go alone. That's fine with me." "Hey, just because Sleet is my date doesn't mean we can't hang out at the dance. Why don't you, me, Sleet, Earth, and Silver go together as friends?" "Deal," I confirmed. I went to look for Earth and Silver, and I found them in the cafeteria. "Hello, Spots. How did.. you-know-what go?" Earth smiled at me. "Um, she said no. But we can all go together as a friend group!" "Sure!" Silver and Earth said in unison. "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx!" Chapter Nineteen It was the night of the dance. I arrived in the school ballroom. The first thing I saw was Polar and a male IceWing I knew could only be Sleet. He was short, and had a kind look on his face. However, I could feel something off about him. I didn't know what though. I walked over to them. "Hello Polar!" "Hey!" Polar greeted him. "Spots, meet Sleet. Sleet, meet Spots." I shook claws with him. "Pleasure to meet you," I said. "Same!" Sleet grinned. "So, are you also in the Crystal Winglet?" "Yeah," I replied. "You?" "I'm in the Silver Winglet. The other side of the school. Hey, are those the two other dragons we're waiting for?" He pointed to the far side of the ballroom. Earth and Silver were standing over there, Earth waving wildly. He had some sort of a tie on. Nice. I motioned for them to come over to where me, Polar, and Sleet were. They introduced themselves, and Sleet did the same. Right after, the DJ's voice rung loud and clear throughout the ballroom. "Hey JMA! Are you ready for some music?" There were cheers from almost every dragon. So, the DJ played the first song. It was a slow, solemn song. Many of the couples were dancing. Earth asked Silver if she wanted to, and she said yes. Then Sleet asked Polar. There was a small silence in which I kinda hoped Polar would say no. But of course she said yes. The rest of the dance was chaos. The DJ played lots of annoying pop songs that everyone loved, except me. And Sleet, and Polar. Earth and Silver were cheering like crazy and shouting out all the song lyrics. Polar cringed. "Let's get out of here," she whispered to me and Sleet. Both of us nodded. We went out into the hallway outside the ballroom. It was much quieter out there. "Thanks guys," Polar said. "No problem," I smiled. I wiped a silent tear from my eye. "Spots, thank you for being such a good friend. It's really appreciated," Polar spoke out of nowhere. "Oh, uh, thanks!" I grinned. "Same with you!" Sleet grinned at us. "Well, it looks like it's almost time for bed. Let's get to our cave before the stampede of dragonets come out." "Good plan," Polar said. "Good night." We walked back, happy. It was a good night for me, even if I wasn't dancing with Polar. I was definitely happy. The end! (Except for the epilogue) Epilogue Somewhere underneath the school, in a dark, dark cave, a strange object shimmered to life. It was a black diamond. The actual end! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (WolfwhiskerSilkWingNightWing)